<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Квантовое убийство by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088545">Квантовое убийство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reverse Portal (Gravity Falls), Gen, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но никто не ответил</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Квантовое убийство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В рамках Reverse Portal AU — АУ, в котором вместо Форда в портал затянуло Стэна; название является отсылкой к мысленному эксперименту «Квантовое самоубийство».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<br/>Когда портал, огромная голодная пасть, рваная рана в ткани реальности, захлопнулась с громкими визгами и завываниями, и когда молнии перестали сверкать в полутьме подвала, и когда гравитация наконец пришла в норму и, словно спохватившись, резко дёрнула вниз все взмывшие к потолку предметы — когда всё это случилось, первое, о чём подумал Форд, это о том, как невозможно тихо здесь вдруг стало. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что это он оглох от всего того шума, что вырвался наружу, стоило только порталу открыться.</p><p>Форд лежал на полу, и, кажется, у него был разбит нос, потому что он чувствовал, как оттуда течёт что-то тёплое, горячее и липкое; оно стекало вниз по губам и подбородку и на вкус отдавало железом и солью. Форд машинально стёр кровь ладонью, но только сильнее размазал её по лицу. Голова слегка болела от удара о пол, но это скоро пройдёт.</p><p>Что-то тяжёлое с грохотом рухнуло сверху, наверное, перекладина с верхней части треугольной конструкции, удерживающей портал на одном месте — очень плохо удерживающей, судя по тому, как всё только что чуть не развалилось к чертям.</p><p>С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Форд, потирая ушибленную голову, оглянулся по сторонам. Кроме самого портала никаких серьёзных повреждений он не заметил: в смысле, конца света не случилось, из портала не повыбегали полчища монстров, а всё остальное в данном случае — мелочи.</p><p>И вот что бывает, когда дерёшься со своим братом в секретной лаборатории у входа в другую реальность — пронеслось в голове Форда, когда он заглянул в потухший портал. Пару мгновений спустя эта мысль вернулась обратно и ударила Форда точно так же, как он сам ударился о пол несколько минут назад. Обрывки воспоминаний того, что он видел сквозь всплески молний, того, что слышал сквозь вой портала, беспорядочно заметались в памяти.</p><p>— …Стэн? — позвал Форд негромко, но никто не ответил. Он посмотрел налево, посмотрел направо, заглянул себе за спину, но в подвале никого не было кроме него самого, приборов и разлетевшихся по полу листков со схемами, которые ветер сдул с панели управления.</p><p>Форд был рациональным человеком. Форд всегда руководствовался логикой и здравым смыслом. Он уже понял из тех обрывчатых воспоминаний, всё ещё слегка замутнённых болью от удара, и из того, что видел своими собственными глазами, что именно произошло. Он понял, и всё равно, в каком-то странном, иррациональном порыве позвал снова:</p><p>— Стэнли?</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p><p>— Стэнли Пайнс, ты только что чуть не устроил конец света, так что выходи давай! — повторил Форд. Голос звучал так, словно он и правда сильно злился на Стэна, но на самом деле ему просто было очень страшно.</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p><p>— Стэн, я серьёзно! — крикнул Форд. — Выходи давай, это не…</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p><p>Форд сорвался с места, подбежал к рычагу, запускающему механизм и, почти не задумываясь, дёрнул его на себя, но рычаг даже не сдвинулся: где-то что-то сломалось, заело, может, системы перегрелись, может что-то попало в механизм, пока гравитации не было, Форд пока не знал. Он вышел — выбежал— в соседнюю комнату и посмотрел на экраны приборов: большинство из них показывали полную ерунду, будто данные на них выставил дошкольник. Сколько Форду понадобится времени, чтобы это исправить, два дня, три? Может, чуть больше суток, если он начнёт прямо сейчас и не будет отвлекаться на сон и еду.</p><p>Форд сделал глубокий вдох и провёл ладонью по мокрому от пота затылку. Если он откроет портал снова, на этот раз просто разрушенной лабораторией дело не закончится, а через сутки Стэн уже может быть…</p><p>Форд заставил себя не додумывать эту мысль до конца. Он решил, что может душевно терзаться уже после того, как починит портал. Скорее всего, обитатели того мира не сторожат проход ежечасно. Вполне вероятно, Стэн сумеет выжить там тридцать два часа, и если у него хватит мозгов, а Форд надеялся, что у Стэна хватит мозгов не отходить от места разрыва слишком далеко, то портал пробудет открытым… минуту, может, две. За две минуты конца света просто физически не успеет случиться.</p><p>Форд поднял взгляд на дезактивированный портал. Теперь, когда голова окончательно перестала болеть, он вспомнил, что именно произошло. Он вспомнил, как Стэн, кажется, что-то ему кричал, наверное, просил помочь, просил сделать что-нибудь.</p><p>Это Форд позвал его сюда.</p><p>— Просто ничего не делай и никуда не уходи, — сказал он, словно где-то там, по ту сторону реальности, Стэн в самом деле мог его слышать.</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p><p>—<br/>Потухший глаз портала тихо смотрел на Форда сквозь полумрак подвала, только и было слышно, что негромкое, размеренное урчание приборов да его собственное слегка сбившееся дыхание.</p><p>Форд исправил неполадку за тридцать часов, на два часа раньше, чем он планировал изначально. За всё время он отвлёкся лишь пару раз: один — чтобы покурить, и второй — когда, услышав сверху какой-то странный звук, пошёл проверить, в чём дело (оказалось, один из подопытных образцов в очередной раз перевернул клетку, пытаясь сбежать). Форд не ел и не спал, не было времени, да и кусок в горло всё равно не лез, а сон… Форд знал, что стоит ему закрыть глаза хотя бы на пару часов, кошмары вернутся, и он знал, что именно будет в них на этот раз. Так что нет, спасибо, сон, но нет.</p><p>Голова болела просто невыносимо.</p><p>Форд держал руку на рычаге и мог запустить портал в любое мгновение. Форд держал руку на рычаге вот уже третью минуту.</p><p>Что если — думал он, сильнее сжимая пальцы — что если он откроет портал, но Стэн оттуда не выйдет? Что если из портала полезут монстры? Что он тогда будет делать? Конечно, было бы глупо предполагать, что они сторожат проход постоянно, но…</p><p>Но что если сторожат?</p><p>Форд убрал ладонь с рычага, сжал пальцы в кулак, разжал их, и снова вернул ладонь на место.</p><p>— Я не знаю, жив ли ты, — сказал он вслух, словно оправдываясь. Никто не ответил; Форд и не ждал, что ему кто-то ответит.</p><p>Форд был рациональным человеком. Форд всегда руководствовался логикой и здравым смыслом. Какова вероятность того, что Стэн, оказавшись в другой реальности, совсем один, без оружия, без каких-либо знаний об аномалиях (и, будем смотреть правде в глаза, каких-либо знаний за пределами программы старших классов школы, да и то с натяжкой) смог бы выжить там дольше нескольких часов? Рационально — рационально! — вероятность этого крайне мала. Особенно если монстры действительно постоянно находятся рядом с местом, откуда они при случае могли сбежать из своего измерения. Они, наверное, уже разорвали Стэна на куски, и, как только Форд отроет портал, возьмут и всей толпой полезут на эту сторону. А даже если их и не было рядом, когда Стэн оказался в той реальности, монстры либо уже нашли его, либо Стэн не стал торчать на одном месте, хотя Форд велел ему никуда не уходить. За тридцать часов он мог успеть оказаться довольно далеко, и когда Форд откроет портал, монстры, которые неизбежно доберутся до него быстрее, всё равно полезут на эту сторону.</p><p>Форд снова убрал ладонь с рычага. Дело ведь не только в монстрах.</p><p>— Это может спровоцировать конец света, — снова сказал Форд — никто не ответил.</p><p>Если, допустим, предположить, что каким-то не вписывающимся в законы здравого смысла образом Стэн всё-таки выжил и всё-таки не ушёл далеко, и, когда Форд откроет портал, он успеет вернуться, и монстры не полезут на эту сторону, где-то рядом шныряет пришибленный на все свои шестьдесят градусов демон, который только и ждёт, пока Форд облажается и активирует разрыв, чтобы воспользоваться образовавшейся в процессе трещиной между реальностями, и монстры всё равно полезут на эту сторону. А Форд не может, он просто не может взять на себя такую ответственность и поставить весь мир под угрозу только ради…</p><p>Форд положил руку на рычаг.</p><p>Он думал об этом всё время, пока чинил портал. Он придумал себе миллион причин, почему портал нельзя было открывать, потом ещё столько же — почему нужно. Он составил сотни и сотни вариантов того, как события могли развиваться в той реальности, где оказался Стэн, и на каждую сотню вариантов, в которых к этому моменту Стэн уже был мёртв, всегда приходился один, в котором Стэн выживал. Он продумал все возможные последствия, все возможные исходы, к которым может привести открытие портала, все апокалипсисы и полчища кровожадных тварей, и разрушения, и уничтожение реальности, и тот единственный исход, в котором Стэн вернётся обратно.</p><p>Форд убрал руку с рычага, снял очки и потёр глаза. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать о таком. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать о чём-либо. Он может сколько угодно строить теории и проводить мысленные эксперименты, но, в конце концов, всё сводится к банальной борьбе рационального с иррациональным: рискнуть всем миром и спасти брата или бросить брата и спасти мир?</p><p>— Я не могу, — прошептал Форд, прижимая сжатую в кулак руку к груди, будто боясь, что она, подчиняясь какому-нибудь заклинанию, снова дёрнется к рычагу. Что именно он не мог, Форд не знал. Он не мог решать за весь мир. Он не мог запустить чёртов портал. Он не мог рисковать.</p><p>Он не имел права рисковать.</p><p>Форд сделал несколько шагов назад и опустил глаза вниз, просто чтобы не смотреть на портал, на рычаг, на всё это. Взгляд машинально упал на собственный сжатый кулак — больше смотреть было некуда.</p><p>Может, если он поспит хотя бы несколько часов, то поймёт, что ему делать. Раз уж Стэнли смог выжить там тридцать часов, то ещё два-три не сделают никакой разницы?</p><p>Форд резко развернулся и пошёл прочь из лаборатории. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, но он почти силой заставил себя этого не делать. Всё равно никто не ответит.</p><p>__<br/>Потухший глаз портала тихо смотрел на Форда сквозь полумрак подвала. Внизу было немного пыльно, немного грязно, немного неубранно: всюду стояли коробки с книгами, старые, накрытые рваными простынями механизмы, десятки ящиков с чертежами, заметками, бумагами. Всё это лежало здесь нетронутым уже много лет, Форд и сам не был уверен, сколько. Когда он решил завязать, то перенёс все безопасные приборы и образцы сюда, чтобы было меньше соблазна к ним вернуться, а опасное вовсе уничтожил. Даже в подвал Форд не спускался уже очень и очень давно, потому что каждый раз, стоило ему это сделать, тихий тоненький голос из глубины сознания, тот же голос, что подначивает упасть под прибывающий поезд или прыгнуть вниз с большой высоты, нашёптывал раз за разом — нажми, нажми, открой, открой. Форд не был уверен, является ли голос порождением его собственного подсознания, или это Билл Сайфер опять играет с его разумом, но чем дольше он стоял посреди полутьмы и пыли, тем сильнее ему хотелось сдаться и просто сделать это.</p><p>У Форда не было надежды, у него были только сомнения. Сомнения не давали ему спать по ночам, сомнения не позволяли ему наконец заделать дверь к ведущей вниз лестнице раз и навсегда, сомнения заставляли его на протяжении тридцати лет задаваться вопросом «А что, если?».</p><p>Сегодня у Форда была хорошая причина спуститься вниз. Будь это любая другая причина, он бы не стал, но причина была очень особенная. У Форда были две очень особенные причины спуститься вниз, к порталу, к незыблемому напоминанию о всех его ошибках.</p><p>Очень долго, может, минут десять или даже больше, Форд молчал. Раньше, давно, ещё когда он спускался вниз, он часто разговаривал с порталом словно со Стэном. Точно так же люди разговаривают с могильными плитами мёртвых людей на кладбище. Но потом Форд перестал приходить, и теперь начать говорить снова было очень тяжело. Было очень неловко. Но Форд за этим сюда и пришёл — поговорить. Он не знал, зачем ему это.</p><p>— Привет, — начал Форд. Его голос разнёсся эхом в абсолютной тишине, заставляя его снова замолчать. Форд прокашлялся, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил:</p><p>— Я подумал, ты захочешь знать… внуки Шерми приехали.</p><p>Не то чтобы Форд был этому не рад, у него просто не было другого выхода: Шерми очень просил. Форд видел Диппера и Мейбл один раз в своей жизни на их первый День рождения, однако их мать постоянно присылала Форду фотографии. Он видел день, когда Диппер сделал первый шаг, и день, когда Мейбл сказала первое слово, и день, когда они вместе пошли в первый класс, он видел и не видел одновременно. Когда ему дали подержать маленькую Мейбл, Форд ужасно запаниковал: он не знал, что делать с младенцем. Он думал, что раз они уже взрослые, раз им почти тринадцать, будет гораздо легче, но всё оказалось куда сложнее. Не только потому что теперь у них было собственное мнение, и они научились громко разговаривать, быстро бегать и совать носы куда не следует.</p><p>Форд сел на ящик, забитый старыми железками, и помолчал ещё немного.</p><p>— Они близнецы.</p><p>Это было хуже всего. Форд столько времени потратил на то, чтобы спрятать всё, что напоминало о прошлом, а теперь самое ужасное напоминание живёт с ним под одной крышей.</p><p>— Диппер напоминает мне меня в детстве, — сказал Форд, усмехнувшись. — Даже журнал нашёл. Я не стал отбирать, всё равно он не догадается про невидимые чернила. А Мейбл… Она…</p><p>Мейбл не могла усидеть на месте ни секунды, всё время вляпывалась во что-нибудь и заводила друзей с такой скоростью, что страшно становилось. Вчера Мейбл склеила из палочек от мороженого, блёсток и кусков разноцветной ткани кораблик. Мейбл была настолько похожа на Стэна, что Форду смотреть на неё было просто физически больно. Он не знал, как человек может быть похож на кого-то, кого никогда не видел. Его рациональный ум не мог найти ответа.</p><p>Форд видел, как Диппер и Мейбл разговаривают друг с другом, как играют, и вспоминал их со Стэном до того, как всё полетело к чертям. Форд почти не помнил то время. Он помнил только шум моря, скрип качелей и жар заходящего солнца. Помнил глупые детские мечты, которым никогда не суждено было сбыться. Ещё он помнил горечь разочарования и обиды, растянувшуюся на года. Эта горечь залила собой и разъела все старые хорошие воспоминания, а заменить их новыми так и не получилось.</p><p>У Форда не было надежды, у него были только сожаления. Сожаления о всех тех бесконечных ошибках, которые он мог бы никогда не совершить, будь он хоть чуточку умнее, умей он хоть на мгновение заткнуть свою гордыню куда подальше.</p><p>— Они бы тебе понравились, — прошептал он, опуская взгляд, — жаль, что ты их не встретишь.</p><p>Форд встал с места и медленно подошёл к порталу. Портал был точно таким же, каким он его оставил, разве что чуть более пыльным. Форд положил руку на рычаг.</p><p>За почти двести шестьдесят две тысячи восемьсот тридцать два часа Стэн совершенно точно уже умер. Шанс на выживание составлял меньше двух процентов. Форд не сможет точно узнать, жив он или нет, пока не откроет портал. До тех пор, пока портал закрыт, Форд будет знать: он убил своего брата с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов. А портал будет закрыт всегда.</p><p>— Я не могу. Ты знаешь, что я не могу, — тихо сказал Форд, глядя в пустоту. Всего на мгновение ему захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь ответил.</p><p>__<br/>Когда портал, это искрящееся молниями чрево, эта гигантская трещина в самой вселенной, взорвалась в темноте пронзительными синеватыми вспышками и когда всё вокруг поднялось в воздух, взмыло к потолку, чтобы потом тяжело рухнуть вниз — когда всё это случилось, первое, о чём подумал Форд: во всём виноват он один.</p><p>Он должен был лучше следить за Диппером и Мейбл. Должен был отнять у них журнал сразу же, нельзя было позволять им найти секреты, написанные невидимыми чернилами, все грязные, мерзкие секреты обо всём, что Форд когда-либо сделал. Они посчитали бы Форда плохим парнем, мерзким строгим дядей, забравшим любимую игрушку, но это ничего: это было бы лучше, в сто раз лучше того, чем они считают его теперь. Они считают его предателем. Человеком, оставившим родного брата на растерзание монстрам. Может, они и его самого считают монстром. Форд многое бы отдал за достаточное количество аргументов, чтобы это опровергнуть. Но он не мог.</p><p>Мейбл сказала, что не верит ему, когда он просил остановиться.</p><p>Форд поднялся на ноги, вглядываясь в портал, туда, откуда в любую секунду могли начать вылезать монстры, туда, где мог появиться Билл Сайфер, туда, откуда мог начаться конец света. Но вместо чудовищ, демонов и апокалипсиса, на фоне яркого синего света, от которого резало глаза, Форд увидел человеческую фигуру, и на мгновение ему показалось, что это в сотни раз хуже.</p><p>— У нас получилось! — радостно крикнула Мейбл, девочка, доверие которой Форд только что целиком и полностью потерял. — Мы его спасли!</p><p>Форд почти её не слушал. Слова звучали где-то рядом, но их смысл словно не доходил до Форда в полной мере. Он просто смотрел и смотрел на Стэна, он смотрел, как Стэн подходит ближе, и как снимает с лица защитную маску — левой рукой.</p><p>Правой руки у него не было.</p><p>Форду хотелось бы, чтобы Стэн его ударил. До крови и до сломанных костей. Это было бы гораздо-гораздо лучше, но Стэн сделал кое-что гораздо более страшное: он улыбнулся. Он улыбнулся, как улыбался в детстве, когда они под шум моря и скрип качелей сидели в жарких лучах заходящего солнца, делясь друг с другом своими глупыми детскими мечтами, и Форд совершенно не заслужил этой улыбки.</p><p>Двести шестьдесят четыре тысячи сто пятьдесят два часа назад Форд мог бы нажать на рычаг и вытащить своего брата из чужого измерения, но он этого не сделал, потому что не хотел брать на себя ответственность за судьбу мира. Теперь эту ответственность взяли на себя маленькие дети, а все сомнения и все сожаления Форда свистят в воздухе отголосками молний. Это всё, о чём Форд мог тогда думать.</p><p>Стэн улыбнулся и направился к Форду, а Форд машинально сделал шаг назад, словно это на самом деле был не его брат, который по его вине провёл тридцать лет с монстрами, который по его вине лишился руки, а что-то страшное и опасное, но Стэн, кажется, этого даже не заметил, а может, просто сделал вид, что не заметил.</p><p>Форд уже и не помнил, каково это — смотреть на своё отражение, когда рядом нет зеркала. Когда Форд думал о Стэне, хотя он очень старался о нём не думать, то всегда представлял Стэна таким, как в юности. Даже не во время последней встречи, а гораздо раньше, до того как Стэн ушёл из дома. Этот образ застыл в голове Форда, не подвластный времени. Но в реальности Стэн постарел точно так же, как постарел сам Форд: лицо покрылось морщинами, волосы поседели, отросшая борода была серой, и только взгляд остался таким же, каким Форд его запомнил.</p><p>Стэн положил ладонь единственной руки Форду на плечо и сказал:</p><p>— Я знал, что ты меня вытащишь!</p><p>Форд почти забыл, как звучит голос Стэна. На мгновение ему показалось, что Стэн тоже забыл, такое бывает с людьми, которые очень давно ни с кем не разговаривали. Форд не смог заставить себя сказать хоть что-то в ответ. Он так и смотрел Стэну в глаза, а Стэн смотрел в глаза ему, и, наверное, что-то было такое в их выражении, что заставило Стэна нахмуриться.</p><p>Стэн перевёл взгляд на Диппера и Мейбл, которые всё ещё стояли рядом; Форд перевёл взгляд тоже и заметил, как Мейбл неловко улыбнулась и помахала Стэну рукой. На Форда она даже не посмотрела.</p><p>— …это ведь был ты… да? — тихо спросил Стэн, продолжая смотреть на Мейбл. Сомнение в его голосе читалось слишком хорошо.</p><p>— Я… активация портала приведёт к созданию разрыва в ткани реальности… — пробормотал Форд. Он не мог сказать всё как есть, однако Стэну это было и не нужно: Форд почувствовал, как пальцы на его плече сжимаются сильнее. — Я не мог. Ты… ты был там! Ты их видел! Я не мог выпустить их наружу, ты должен меня понять, я… я не мог…</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>